Robert Palmer
The Mandrakes Toured Scandinavia 1969 16-day tour of Denmark February 27, 1965 Condor Club, Scarborough, ENG (Mandrakes first ever public performance) December 18, 1965 Bridlington Spa, Bridlington, ENG July 23, 1966 Spa Royal Hall, Bridlington, ENG (supporting The Who) August 3, 1966 Bridlington Spa, Bridlington, ENG (supporting Dave Dee, Dozy, Beeky, Mick & Titch) October 14, 1966 Queen's Hall, Leeds, ENG (supporting The Who) December 7, 1966 Scene One, Scarborough, ENG (charity event) March 9, 1967 Skyline Ballroom, Hull, ENG (supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience, The Family, The Small Four & The Strollers) July 19, 1967 St. Peter's Youth Club, Scarborough, ENG June 21, 1968 Burton Constable Hall, Skirlaugh, ENG ('Midsummer Nights Dream', with Geno Washington & The Ram Jam Band, The Move, Marmalade, Fairport Convention, Family, Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera, Spooky Tooth, Tramline, Savoy Brown Blues Band & Angel Pavement) March 12, 1969 Skyline Ballroom, Hull, ENG July 23, 1969 The Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG (Robert's last gig with the Mandrakes) Alan Bown Set 1969 10-week tour of the US, starting in September DaDa August 9, 1970 Plumpton Racecourse, Plumpton, ENG (National Jazz & Blues Festival 1970) January 13, 1971 Greens Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting Iron Butterfly & Yes) January 14, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Iron Butterfly & Yes) January 15, 1971 University Of Lancaster, Lancaster, ENG (supporting Iron Butterfly & Yes) January 16, 1971 Portsmouth Poly, Southsea, ENG (supporting Iron Butterfly & Yes) January 17, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Iron Butterfly & Yes) January 18, 1971 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting Iron Butterfly & Yes) January 19, 1971 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Iron Butterfly & Yes) January 21, 1971 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (supporting Iron Butterfly & Yes) February 5, 1971 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG March 5, 1971 University of Toledo Field House, Toledo, OH (2 shows supporting Badfinger) Vinegar Joe Little Feat (with whom he toured the US as guest singer) Power Station Robert Palmer Sneakin' Sally US Tour (1974) Robert Palmer Pressure Drop US Tour (1975) Robert Palmer Some People Can Do What They Like US Tour (1976-77) March 3, 1976 Great Southern Music Hall, Orlando, FL (with Mose Allison) April 6-7, 1976 Savoy Nite Club, San Francisco, CA April 8-10, 1976 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Gallagher & Lyle) April 21, 1976 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (...) June 23, 1976 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (...) August 23, 1976 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival 1976) October 22, 1976 Warner Theatre Music Hall, Washington, DC October 23, 1976 Hollywood Palace, Catonsville, MD (...) November 2, 1976 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Nils Lofgren) (...) November 5, 1976 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH November 7, 1976 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH (supporting Rory Gallagher, with Baby) November 10, 1976 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC November 11, 1976 Auditorium Le Plateau, Montreal, QC November 12, 1976 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA November 13, 1976 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY November 14, 1976 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA November ?, 1976 Wesleyan University, Middletown, CT (...) November 24, 1976 Aladdin Theatre For The Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV (supporting Labelle) November 26-27, 1976 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA November 29-30, 1976 Bimbo's, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supported by Jackie Lomax) (...) December 3, 1976 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (...) December 7, 1976 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH December 11, 1976 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (...) February 4, 1977 St. Lawrence University Madill Hall, Canton, NY February 10, 1977 Jai Alai Fronton Hall, Orlando, FL February 11, 1977 West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (supporting Gary Wright) February 12, 1977 Panama City Beach, FL February 13, 1977 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (...) February 18, 1977 Civic Center, Savannah, GA (supporting Gary Wright) February 19, 1977 Civic Center, Atlanta, GA February 25, 1977 The Mosque, Richmond, VA February 27, 1977 Civic Center, Charleston, WV (...) March 5, 1977 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN March 11, 1977 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Gary Wright) (...) March 13, 1977 Ohio Theatre, Columbus, OH (supporting Gary Wright) March 14, 1977 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH (supporting Gary Wright & Manfred Mann's Earth Band) (...) March 17, 1977 Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN (supporting Gary Wright & Manfred Mann) March 19, 1977 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnatti, OH March 20, 1977 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Gary Wright & Manfred Mann) March 22, 1977 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Gary Wright & Manfred Mann) March 23, 1977 Sawyer Auditorium, La Crosse, WI (supporting Gary Wright, with Styx) (...) Robert Palmer Double Fun Tour (1978) (...) April 11, 1978 Shea's Buffalo Theatre, Buffalo, NY (supported by Al DiMeola) April 14, 1978 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Renaissance) April 16, 1978 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON April 17, 1978 Kent State University Student Center Ballroom, Kent, OH April 21, 1978 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Providence, RI (...) April 28, 1978 Warner Theatre Music Hall, Washington, DC April 30, 1978 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA May 6, 1978 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by John Miles & Horslips) May 20, 1978 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (supported by Bob Welch) May 24, 1978 Birmingham Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL (supporting Sea Level) May 27, 1978 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL May 30, 1978 Convention Center Theater, Dallas, TX June 18, 1978 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA July 15, 1978 Music Inn, Stockbridge, MA July 29, 1978 Music Inn, Lenox, MA (...) August 1, 1978 Rochester Community War Memorial, Rochester, NY (supporting The Doobie Brothers) August 4, 1978 Navy Pier, Chicago, IL (Chicagofest, with Eddie Money, Atlanta Rhythm Section, Robert Palmer, Molkie Cole, Empire, Rick Rothstein, Muddy Waters, Sunnyland Slim, Magic Slim, Son Seals, Hank Snow, Ramblin' Jack Elliott, Sherry Lynn, Cactus Jack, Appaloosa, Stanley Turrentine, Bunky Green, The Riverboat Ramblers, Joe Daley Quorum, The Jimmy Dorsey Band With Lee Castle, Bob Gibson, Fred Holstein, Harry Walter, Proctor And Bergman, Snopek, Original Comedy Rangers, Chicago Hysterical Society) August 11, 1978 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (The Dr. Pepper Central Park Music Festival, supported by Muddy Waters) August 17, 1978 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (supporting Little River Band) August 31, 1978 Mississippi State University Humphrey Coliseum, Starkville, MS (...) September 10, 1978 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG September 11, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG September 12, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG September 18, 1978 De Roma, Borgerhout, BEL September 19, 1978 Le Théâtre Le Palace, Paris, FRA September 24, 1978 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER (supported by Greame Wallace) Robert Palmer Secrets Tour (1979) Musicians: Jack Waldman: keyboards Steve Robbins: keyboards Kenny Mazur: guitar Pierre Brock: bass Dony Wynn: drums September 17, 1979 Uptown Theatre, Chicago, IL September 19, 1979 Illinois State University Auditorium, Normal, IL September 20, 1979 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH September 22, 1979 Punch & Judy Theater, Grosse Pointe Farms, MI September 24, 1979 Civic Center, Lansing, MI (...) September 28, 1979 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY September 29, 1979 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (...) October 6, 1979 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (...) October 13, 1979 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (...) October 23, 1979 Opera House, Austin, TX (...) October 27, 1979 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (...) October 29, 1979 Kiel Opera, St. Louis, MO October 30, 1979 Pogos Club, Kansas City, MO (...) November 4, 1979 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (...) November 7, 1979 Arlington Theater, Santa Barbara, CA November 8, 1979 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA November 13, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (...) November 17, 1979 Stadsschouwburg, Sittard, NED November 18, 1979 De Oosterpoort, Groningen, NED November 19, 1979 De Vereeniging, Nijmegen, NED November 20, 1979 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED November 22, 1979 Schwabenlandhalle, Fellbach, GER November 25, 1979 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED November 26, 1979 Theatre des Champs Elysées, Paris, FRA November 27, 1979 Hugenottenhalle, Neu Isenburg, GER November 29, 1979 Metropol, Berlin, GER December 1, 1979 Sartory Saal, Cologne, GER December 2, 1979 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL Robert Palmer Clues Tour (1980-81) Musicians: Jack Waldman: keyboards Alan Mansfield: guitar Christopher Bishop: bass Michael Dawe: drums (...) August 13, 1980 Ritz, New York City, NY (...) August 21-22, 1980 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supporting Heart) August 24, 1980 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting Heart) August 26-27, 1980 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (...) September 5, 1980 Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO September 6, 1980 Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, MO (supporting Heart) September 10, 1980 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (...) September 12, 1980 B'Ginnings, Schaumberg, IL (...) September 20, 1980 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Eddie Money) September 21, 1980 Memorial Auditorium, Louisville, KY September 24, 1980 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA September 26, 1980 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (...) September 29, 1980 Painters Mill Music Fair, Owings Mills, MD (...) October 2, 1980 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (supported by Carolyne Mas) (...) October 8, 1980 Le Theatre Mogador, Paris, FRA October 11, 1980 Cirque Royal/Koninklijk Circus, Brussels, BEL (...) October 15, 1980 De Vereenining, Nijmegen, NED (...) October 21, 1980 Metropol, Berlin, GER October 23, 1980 Sartory Saal, Cologne, GER (supported by The Ramblers) October 28, 1980 Stadthalle, Erlangen, GER October 29, 1980 Schwab Brau, Munich, GER (supported by The Ramblers) November 2, 1980 Bourse du Travail, Lyon, FRA (...) November 6, 1980 Rainbow, London, ENG November 8-10, 1980 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG (...) February 6-7, 1981 Teatro Ariston, Sanremo, ITY (Festival della Canzone Italiana di Sanremo 1981) June 21, 1981 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT June 22, 1981 Apollo, Manchester, ENG June 23, 1981 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG June 24, 1981 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (...) June 28, 1981 Darupvej, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival 1981) June 29, 1981 Stockholm, SWE (...) July 4, 1981 Achiel Eeckloo Rockweide, Torhout, BEL (Rock Torhout 1981) July 5, 1981 Festival Park Werchter, Werchter, BEL (Rock Werchter 1981) (...) July 7, 1981 Barcelona, SPA (...) July 12, 1981 Les Arenes, Frejus, FRA (supported by Stray Cats & Marie Leonor) Robert Palmer Pride Tour (1983) Musicians: Jack Waldman: keyboards Alan Mansfield: keyboards Alexander Morgan: guitar Frank Blair : bass Dony Wynn: drums Michael Dawe: drums May 14, 1983 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Rock Pop in Concert 1983 #2) May 15, 1983 Brielpoort, Deinze, BEL May 16, 1983 Cirque Royal/Koninklijk Circus, Brussels, BEL May 19, 1983 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG May 20, 1983 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT May 21, 1983 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT May 22, 1983 Tiffany's, Glasgow, SCOT May 23, 1983 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG May 25, 1983 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May ?, 1983 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG May 26, 1983 Hacienda, Manchester, ENG May 27, 1983 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, ENG May 29, 1983 Locarno, Bristol, ENG May 30, 1983 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG May 31, 1983 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG June 2, 1983 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Silent Running) June 3, 1983 Top Rank, Brighton, ENG June 4, 1983 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG June 5, 1983 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG (...) June 10, 1983 Le Palace, Paris, FRA June 17, 1983 Georg-Melches Stadion, Essen, GER (Midsummer Night's Dream 1983 #3) June 18, 1983 Stadion am Böllenfalltor, Darmstadt, GER (Midsummer Night's Dream 1983 #4) June 19, 1983 Rosenaustadion, Augsburg, GER (Midsummer Night's Dream 1983 #5) June 24-26, 1983 Ritz, New York City, NY (New Music Seminar 1983) (...) July 3, 1983 Club Soda, Montreal, QC July 4, 1983 Camp Fortune, Chelsea, QC July 7, 1983 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by The Buzztones. Special guest Nona Hendryx cancelled) July 9, 1983 Park West, Chicago, IL (...) July 13, 1983 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN July 15, 1983 Centennial Concert Hall, Winnipeg, MB (...) July 17, 1983 Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB (...) July 23, 1983 Villa Park, Birmingham, ENG (Benefit for Mencap, supporting Duran Duran) July 25-26, 1983 Kabuki Theater, San Francisco, CA July 27, 1983 The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA July 29, 1983 Wilshire Theater, Los Angeles, CA (...) Robert Palmer Addicted Tour (1986) Musicians: Eddie Martinez: guitar Frank Blair: bass Dony Wynn: drums Sally Ven-Yu: percussions Alan Mansfield: keyboards Martha Ladly: keyboards Kit McClure: saxophone B.J. Nelson: choirs April 11, 1986 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON April 12, 1986 Congress Centre, Ottawa, ON April 13, 1986 Théâtre St-Denis, Montreal, QC April 15, 1986 Opera House, Boston, MA April 16, 1986 Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI April 18, 1986 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA April 21, 1986 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI April 22, 1986 Riviera Night Club, Chicago, IL April 23, 1986 Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI April 25, 1986 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA April 27, 1986 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA (&26th?) Robert Palmer Japanese Tour 1986 May 1-2 & 4, 1986 Shinjuku Kosei-Nenkin Hall, Tokyo, JPN May 5, 1986 Kosei-Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN May 6, 1986 Kaikan, Kyoto, JPN May 7, 1986 Aichi-Ken Kinro Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN May ?, 1986 Duluth Arena Auditorium, Duluth, MN May 15, 1986 Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, MN May 16, 1986 Holiday Star Music Theater, Merrillville, IN May 17, 1986 DeVos Hall, Grand Rapids, MI (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) May 19, 1986 Clowes Memorial Hall, Indianapolis, IN May 20, 1986 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) May 21, 1986 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) May 23, 1986 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Belinda Carlisle) May 24, 1986 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD May 25, 1986 Kings Dominion Amusement Park, Doswell, VA May 27, 1986 Mid-Hudson Civic Center, Poughkeepsie, NY (...) June 6, 1986 Southern Star Amphitheatre, Houston, TX (supported by Belinda Carlisle) June 11, 1986 Memorial Coliseum, Corpus Christi, TX June 12, 1986 Mississipi Coliseum, Jackson, MS June 13, 1986 UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (...) June 22, 1986 Symphony Hall, Springfield, MA June 23, 1986 Palace Theatre, Albany, NY June 24, 1986 Great Woods Performing Arts Center, Mansfield, CA June 25, 1986 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ June 28, 1986 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY (supported by Chaka Khan) June 30, 1986 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Belinda Carlisle) July 1, 1986 Ritz, New York City, NY July 2, 1986 Palladium, New York City, NY (A party for Robert) July 3, 1986 Frederic Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA July 5, 1986 Place Forum, Toronto, ON July 7, 1986 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL (supported by Missing Persons) July 8, 1986 Embassy Theatre, Fort Wayne, IN July 9, 1986 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) July 10, 1986 Prairie Capital Convention Center, Springfield, IL (supported by Bourgeois Tagg) July 11, 1986 Louisville Gardens, Louisville, KY July 12, 1986 Paladium Amphitheatre at Carowinds, Charlotte, NC July 15, 1986 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO July 17, 1986 Park West, Park City, UT July 19, 1986 Concord Pavillon, Concord, CA July 20, 1986 Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA July 21, 1986 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA (...) July 26, 1986 State University Amphitheatre, San Diego, CA (...) August 2, 1986 Ontario Place Forum, Toronto, ON September 5, 1986 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA (MTV Video Music Awards 1986 performing "Addicted to Love") November 22, 1986 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Peter's Pop Show 1986 performing "Addicted to Love" & "I Didn't Mean to Turn You On") 1987 January 10, 1987 Taboo, Detroit, MI (with James Brown, Joe Cocker & Aretha Franklin) 1988 Robert Palmer A Heavy Touring Nova (1988-89) Musicians: Eddie Martinez: guitar Frank Blair: bass Alan Mansfield: keyboards David Rosenthal: keyboards Dony Wynn: drums Brie Howard: percussions B.J. Nelson: choirs July 24-25, 1988 Roy Thomson Hall, Toronto, ON July 26, 1988 Center In The Square, Kitchener, ON July 27, 1988 La Ronde, Montreal, QC July 28, 1988 Congress Center, Ottawa, ON July 29, 1988 Darien Center, Darien Lake, NY July 30, 1988 SPAC, Saratoga, NY July 31, 1988 Lake Compounce, Bristol, CT August 1, 1988 Mann Center, Philadelphia, PA August 2, 1988 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY August 3, 1988 Palladium, New York City, NY August 4, 1988 Symphony Hall, Springfield, MA August 5, 1988 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA August 6, 1988 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supported by Steel Pulse) August 7, 1988 Newport Theatre, Columbus, OH August 8, 1988 Nautica Stage, Cleveland, OH August 9, 1988 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Steel Pulse) August 10, 1988 Masonic Auditorium, Toledo, OH August 11, 1988 A.J. Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Steel Pulse) August 12, 1988 Sports & Music Center, Indianapolis, IN August 13, 1988 Devos Hall, Grand Rapids, MI August 14, 1988 Timberwolf, Cincinnati, OH August 15, 1988 McCauley Theatre, Louisville, KY August 16, 1988 Holiday Star Theatre, Merrillville, IN August 17, 1988 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL (supported by Steel Pulse) August 18, 1988 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI August 19, 1988 Fairgrounds, Springfield, IL August 20, 1988 Civic Center, Des Moines, IA August 21, 1988 Music Hall, Omaha, NE August 22, 1988 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS August 23, 1988 Kiel Opera, St. Louis, MO August 24, 1988 Riverpark Amphitheatre, Tulsa, OK August 25, 1988 Mudd Island, Memphis, TN August 26, 1988 Show Me Center, Cape Girardeau, MO August 27, 1988 Oak Mountain Amphitheatre, Birmingham, AL August 28, 1988 Tennessee Theatre, Knoxville, TN August 29, 1988 Newport Theatre, Columbus, OH August 30, 1988 New York State Fair, Syracuse, NY August 31, 1988 Allentown Fair, Allentown, PA September 1, 1988 Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT September 2, 1988 Convention Center, Ocean City, MD September 3, 1988 Carrowinds, Charlotte, NC September 4, 1988 Kings Dominion, Richmond, VA September 5, 1988 Chastain Park, Atlanta, GA September 6, 1988 Tampa Bay PAC, Tampa, FL September 7, 1988 Knight Center, Miami, FL September 8, 1988 Ocean Center, Daytona Beach, FL September 9, 1988 Municipal Auditorium, Pensacola, FL September 10, 1988 Memorial Auditorium, Spartansburg, SC September 11, 1988 Rec Hall, University Park, PA September 12, 1988 Lycoming College Gym, Williamsport, PA September 13, 1988 Welte Auditorium, New Britain, CT September 14, 1988 Tupperfield Endicott College, Beverly, MA September 15, 1988 West Gym Suny, Binghampton, NY September 16, 1988 Lakerhall Suny, Oswego, NY September 17, 1988 Jorgenson Hall, Storrs, CT September 24, 1988 Playhouse, Manchester, ENG September 25-27, 1988 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG September 28, 1988 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 29, 1988 Apollo, Edinburgh, SCOT September 30, 1988 Apollo, Manchester, ENG October 2, 1988 Forest National, Brussels, BEL October 3, 1988 Congresgebouw, Den Haag, NED October 4, 1988 Evenementhal, Groningen, NED October 5, 1988 CCH1, Hamburg, GER October 6, 1988 Metropol, Berlin, GER October 7, 1988 Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER October 9, 1988 Deutschesmuseum, Munich, GER October 10, 1988 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER October 11, 1988 Mozarttsaal, Mannheim, GER October 22, 1988 Sanger Theatre, New Orleans, LA October 23, 1988 Cullen Auditorium, Houston, TX October 24, 1988 PAC, Austin, TX October 25, 1988 Rolie White Coliseum, Bryan, TX October 26, 1988 Will Rogers Auditorium, Fort Worth, TX October 27, 1988 Ector Coliseum, Odessa, TX October 28, 1988 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM October 29, 1988 Panam Center, Las Cruces, NM October 31, 1988 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO November 1, 1988 Mesa State College, Grand Junction, CO November 2, 1988 Symphony Hall. Salt Lake City, UT November 4, 1988 Cetennial Hall, Tucson, AZ November 5, 1988 State Fair, Phoenix, AZ November 6, 1988 Thomas And Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV November 7, 1988 California Theatre, San Diego, CA November 8, 1988 Civic Auditorium, Bakersfield, CA November 9-10, 1988 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA November 11-12, 1988 Warfield Theatre, San Fransisco, CA November 13, 1988 Cal State Gym, Chico, CA November 14, 1988 Civic Center, Portland, ME November 15, 1988 Hult Center, Eugene, OR November 16, 1988 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA November 17, 1988 Opera House, Spokane, WA November 18, 1988 Ellensburg College, Ellensburg, WA November 19, 1988 La Grande, Ore, OR November 20, 1988 Orpheum Theatre, Vancouver, BC (...) November 30, 1988 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (...) December 3, 1988 Bentley University Dana Center Gym, Waltham, MA December 13-14, 1988 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA December 15, 1988 Apollo, New York City, NY 1989 February 13-15, 1989 Melbourne Sports & Entertainment Centre, Melbourne, AUS February 17-19, 1989 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS Robert Palmer Japanese Tour 1989 March 4, 1989 Yokohama Bunka Taiikukan, Yokohama, JPN March 6, 1989 Nagoya-shi Koukaidou, Nagoya, JPN March 8, 1989 Amagasaki-shi Sougou Bunka Center, Amagasaki, JPN March 11 & 13, 1989 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, JPN March 14-15, 1989 Nakano Sunplaza, Tokyo, JPN March 26, 1989 Convention Center, Hong Kong, HK March 30, 1989 Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu, HI May 31, 1989 New York State Armory, New York, NY (International Rock Awards 1989 performing "Tell Me I'm Not Dreaming") Robert Palmer Don't Explain Tour (1991) Musicians: Dony Wynn: drums Frank Blair: bass Eddie Martinez: guitar Darrell Smith: keyboards Michael Assadourian: keyboards Jose Rossy: percussions David Agretelis: saxophone Tim Cashion: choirs Adam Clasby: choirs May 1, 1991 Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, GER May 5, 1991 Forum, Ludwigsburg, GER May 6, 1991 Rosengarten Musensaal, Mannheim, GER (...) May 13, 1991 Le Transbordeur, Lyon, FRA (...) May 16, 1991 Muziekcentrum, Enschede, NED May 17, 1991 Congresgebouw, Den Haag, NED May 18, 1991 Noorderligt, Tilburg, NED May 19, 1991 Bellekouter, Affligem, BEL (Rock Affligem 1991) May 21, 1991 Le Grand Rex, Paris, FRA (supported by The Big Dish) May 23, 1991 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (...) May 28, 1991 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG May 29, 1991 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG May 30, 1991 Town & Country Club, London, ENG May 31, 1991 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG June 3, 1991 Wembley Arena, London, ENG June 8, 1991 King's Hall, Belfast, NI July 12-14, 1991 Caesars Tahoe, Stateline, NV July 17, 1991 BSU Pavilion, Boise, ID July 24, 1991 Pier 62/63, Seattle, WA July 26-27, 1991 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA July 28, 1991 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA July 29, 1991 East County Performing Arts Center, El Cajon, CA July 31, 1991 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ August 1, 1991 Celebrity Theatre, Anaheim, CA (...) August 9, 1991 Celeste Center, Columbus, OH August 10, 1991 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN August 11, 1991 Front Row Theater, Highland Heights, OH (...) August 15, 1991 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Deacon Blue) August 16, 1991 Munn Ice Arena, East Lansing, MI (5th Annual Michigan Festival) (...) August 20, 1991 I.C. Light Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA August 22, 1991 Great Woods Amphitheater, Mansfield, MA August 23, 1991 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY August 29, 1991 Pier Six Concert Pavilion, Baltimore, MD August 30, 1991 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA September 3, 1991 Filene Center at Wolf Trap, Vienna, VA Robert Palmer Ridin' High Tour (1992) Musicians: Alan Mansfield: keyboards Derek Smith: piano Saverio Porciello: guitar Carnie Wilson: vocals (London) BBC Big Band (London) November 17-18, 1992 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (With The BBC Big Band) Dates US: Las Vegas, NV New York City, NY Chicago, IL San Fransisco, CA Los Angeles, CA August 16, 1997 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG ("Songs & Visions", with Mary J. Blige, Toni Braxton, Jon Bon Jovi, Chaka Khan, K.D. Lang, Robert Palmer, Seal, Rod Stewart & Steve Winwood) Robert Palmer Rhythm & Blues Tour (1999) Musicians: Eddie Martinez: guitar Alan Mansfield: guitar & keyboards Manny Yanes: bass Mel Gaynor: drums Jose Rossey: percussions Tim Cashion: choirs 10.09.99: Dewey Beach, MD (Bottle & Cork) 11.09.99: Ledyard, CT (Foxwoods Casino) 12.09.99: Glenside, PA (Keswick Theater) 13.09.99: Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 15.09.99: Indianapolis, IN (The World Mardi Gras) 16.09.99: Cleveland, OH (Lakewood Civic) 17.09.99: Kitchner, ONT (Lulu's) 18.09.99: Suttons Bay, MI (Leelanu Sands Casino) 19.09.99: Detroit, MI (Museum Of Af/Am Stage) 20.09.99: Chicago, IL (House Of Blues) 21.09.99: Columbus, OH (Newport Music Hall) 23.09.99: Merrillville, IN (Star Plaza) 24.09.99: Hayward, WI (LAC Courteo Casino) 25.09.99: Hamel, MN (Medina Entertainment Center) September 27, 1999 Fillmore, Denver, CO October 1, 1999 Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA October 2, 1999 Konocti Harbour Resort, Kelseyville, CA October 3, 1999 Sun Theater, Anaheim, CA October 4, 1999 House Of Blues, Los Angeles, CA October 5, 1999 House Of Blues, Las Vegas, NV October 6, 1999 Celebrity Theater, Phoenix, AZ October 7, 1999 The Metro, Tucson, AZ 09.10.99: Dallas, TX (Deep Ellum Live) 10.10.99: Austin, TX (La Zona Rosa) 21.10.99: New York City, NY (Apollo Theater) 22.10.99: Atlantic City, NJ (The Sands) 23.10.99: Atlantic City, NJ (The Sands)